


Clusterfuck

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oz_Magi 2009, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Schillinger's son Andy shows up, Beecher suggest a slightly different scheme for getting their revenge against Schillinger. Despite O'Reily's hesitation, and Keller's obvious jealousy, they finally agree to do things Beecher's way. What Beecher and O'Reily don't count on is Keller's obsessive fascination with Beecher forcing their hands, and taking their deception to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggshellseas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eggshellseas).



> Betas by Ozsaur and Blackchaps, my heroes and shit.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Through Season Three, Episode Five: _U. S. Male_
> 
> Written for Oz_Magi 2009 for Eggshellseas.
> 
> **My Prompt:**  
> **Pairing:** Beecher/O'Reily/Keller  
> **Keyword/Prompt Phrase:** Threesome, ulterior motives and jealousy  
> **Special Requests:** Smut appreciated, as well as Possessive!Keller  
> **Story/Art/Either:** Story

  


  


  
Chris casually glanced at the cards O'Reily dealt him, his mind not really on the game. He studied O'Reily more carefully than his hand. As he watched, O'Reily scanned the room again, his eyes narrowed and intense, not missing a thing. O'Reily would take special handling if Chris was going to get him to back out of the next step of their plan.

At first, O'Reily had been opposed to the plan. It had taken a long time for Toby to bring him round to his idea, but Toby could be a silver-tongued devil when he wanted to be. He must have been one hell of a lawyer in his day. Chris couldn't help but admire Toby, the way he had been able to argue, and then cajole O'Reily to his way of thinking. It helped that it was a good plan, one that would have Schillinger on his fucking knees before it was over.

Knowing that O'Reily was uncomfortable in the role Toby had outlined for him would make it easier to persuade him to back out. Chris just didn’t want him anywhere near Toby; he didn’t like the way the two looked at each other. Sometimes their eyes would meet, and he could see an entire conversation pass in just one glance.

They shared a past that Chris wasn’t a part of, and that bothered him. Toby was his, whether he was willing to admit it or not. No one had the right to be that familiar with what belonged to Chris. He be damned before he’d let O'Reily come between the two of them.

Toby and Andy would be there soon. If he was going to do this, it had to be now. When Chris dropped his cards on the table, O'Reily looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You got something to say, Keller, you’d better say it now.”

“Just thinking. I know you’re not comfortable with this move we’re making today. We can’t afford any fuck-ups, O'Reily. If you’re gonna get squeamish on us at the last second, maybe you should just back out now while there’s still time. Toby and I can take on Andy without your help."

O'Reily dropped his own cards onto the table and shook his head. "No way. It has to be all three of us, Keller. You know that."

“If you balk on us at the last second, it will destroy everything. I think you should step back, and let us do our thing. You’ll still get to reap the rewards, you just won’t have to do anything…” he hesitated, smirking at O'Reily, “…against your nature.”

O'Reily shook his head, laughing. “Beecher was right. He told me you’d try to push me out of it. I said you were too smart to do something that stupid, but I guess I was wrong. Just because I’d rather not suck face with either of you doesn’t mean I won’t do what I have to. Schillinger hurt my brother. I may not like the plan, but I’m in, and I’m not going to let your jealousy ruin everything we've worked for. So back off, Keller, and let me and Toby do _our_ thing. Got it?”

Chris glanced down at the gauze still wrapped around O'Reily’s arm from where he’d tried to scour away a tattoo for the love of some piece of pussy. “What about your pretty little Latina? Is Gloria going to understand the lengths you’re willing to go to get your revenge?”

In a flash, O'Reily’s eyes turned ice cold. “You don’t talk about her. Don’t ever say her name to me again. You spoil everything you touch, Keller, and I won’t let you taint her too. You understand me?”

O'Reily's voice was low and harsh, making Chris want to lean back in his chair to get as far away from O'Reily as he could. He didn’t let it show, though. He wouldn’t back down to this asshole. No fucking way.

O'Reily’s eyes flicked to the entrance, and then back to Chris. “There they are. Looks like we’re on.” With one last ugly glare at Chris, he stood up, chair grating across the floor, and walked over to Toby and Andrew. He paused and laughed at something Toby said, then the three of them moved off toward Toby’s pod.

Chris clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. He wouldn’t let O'Reily come between him and Toby, no matter what he had to do to stop it. They belonged together, and sooner or later Toby would understand that and forgive him. In the meantime, if O'Reily insisted on staying in the game, Chris would just have to play dirty.

 

* * *

  
As they stepped into Beecher’s pod, Ryan swung an arm over Andy’s shoulder, pulling him aside. “Listen, you think you could do me and Beecher a little favor?”

Andy nodded. “Sure man, what do you need?”

Andy was like a puppy dog, eager to please. Suddenly, Ryan knew that this was going to work. They’d played Andy just right, and now it was time to bait the hook, and let Andy take a big bite.

“We need a look-out. Think you can keep an eye on things for us while me and Beecher take a few minutes? Just to make sure no hacks come poking their noses in where they don’t belong.”

“A look-out?” Andy frowned at him. “I thought you said you were clean. I don’t want…”

“Oh, hey! None of that shit. I'm clean. I just need some time with Beecher, that's all. We need to work some stuff out. In private. Okay?”

Ryan could see the curiosity bubbling under the surface, but Andy didn’t ask any questions, just nodded. “Okay.”

“Cool. Thanks, man. Just hang out here by the door. Let us know if any hacks get too close.”

He left Andy standing guard and grabbed Beecher’s arm, pulling him back into the space near the head of the bunks, the only private place available in a room with clear walls. He pushed Beecher against the concrete, crowding up against him so they could speak without being heard, and Beecher could keep an eye out over O'Reily’s shoulder.

Beecher grinned nervously, his face close enough to O'Reily’s that he could feel his breath warm on his face. “That was smooth, O'Reily,” he whispered.

“Can you see him well enough from here?” Beecher nodded. “You were right, Beecher. Keller tried to talk me into backing out. Told me he didn’t want me balking at the last second and fucking up the game.”

“I knew it," he said, irritated. "Thanks. For sticking with it, I mean. I feel safer with you here. I’d like to keep you between us, if I can. I just don’t trust him.”

O'Reily felt a burst of totally irrational pride at that. “You know I got your back, Beecher. We’ve got history.”

He watched Beecher’s eyes flicker to the doorway behind him checking on Andy, before he brought one hand up to stroke O'Reily’s cheek. Angling his face, he nuzzled into Beecher's hand, making sure Andy got a clear picture of what was going on in their corner.

Then Beecher’s gaze dropped to Ryan’s lips; his hand slipping back to circle around to the nape of his neck. Beecher pulled Ryan to him, touching their lips together in a closed-mouthed kiss. Ryan did his part by pressing closer to Beecher, making it look like they were in a tight clinch, their bodies moving together, wrapping his arms around Beecher, holding him tight.

Ryan felt an ache in his chest. He missed this kind of closeness, holding someone, feeling a warm body pressed against his own. He was luckier than most here; he had his brother who needed that kind of closeness, needed the reassurance of touch. But holding Toby was different. This was the kind of touch he craved.

He thought of Gloria. Sometimes he wanted her so much he thought he’d cry if he couldn’t hold her. She wasn’t ready for that yet. He’d keep trying; he wasn’t going to give up. She needed time to accept him, to understand that he did what he had to do, that he loved her more passionately than anyone else ever could. Until that happened, though, he’d never feel this connection with another person. Not for real.

They broke apart, and he leaned his face into Toby’s neck, whispering into his ear. “Is he watching?”

Toby arched his neck, like he was giving Ryan more room to explore. His low chuckle vibrated through Ryan’s lips. “He’s doing his best to watch for guards, but he's having trouble keeping his eyes off us.”

“Just wait until Keller shows up.”

Ryan moved his lips back down to Toby’s pulse point, making him gasp. Damn, he’s good at this. That sounded real to Ryan.

Toby stiffened slightly under Ryan’s hands and he turned his head to the side. “Speak of the devil,” he murmured into Ryan's ear.

Time to step up the pace then. He went back to Toby’s lips, making the kiss look as real as he could, but he was shocked when he felt Toby’s hands slide down his back to grab his ass. Pulling Ryan’s groin in to rub against his own, it seemed like Toby was really getting into it. Well, okay, then. Ryan figured he'd better do his part. Moving his body against Toby's, he hoped they looked like they were getting carried away.  
He could hear Keller talking to Andy, and he wished he could see what was going on. He badly wanted to see the look on Andy’s face right now, but he’d chosen his position intentionally. Toby needed a buffer between himself and Keller, and that was Ryan’s job. So he’d just have to wait and get Toby to tell him about it later.

Keller’s loud laughter surprised him, he’d moved further into the room than Ryan thought. Fortunately, that meant they were ready for the next phase, because he needed a break. All this holding and rubbing was having more of an effect on him than he’d expected. It was likely to show, if Keller didn’t step in soon. It was difficult to get in any alone time with Cyril around. He obviously needed to spend more time with his trusty right hand if this shit was getting to him.

Keller’s hand pulled him around, out of Toby’s arms. “Started without me, huh?”

Ryan got one quick glimpse of Andy’s startled face before Keller was on him, pushing him back against Toby’s body, and shoving his tongue down Ryan’s throat. What the fuck! Arms trapped between them, Ryan struggled but couldn't get his hands up to shove Keller away.

His shout was muffled in Keller’s mouth. This was all supposed to be faked. Keller was not supposed to be examining Ryan’s tonsils with his tongue. Behind him, Toby rubbed his hands up and down Ryan’s arms, mouth next to his ear.

“Don’t fight it, Ryan. Andy’s buying it. It’s working. Just go with it, okay?” Toby said.

Toby sucked on the skin under Ryan’s ear, his tongue flickering, making Ryan shiver. Christ on a crutch! Between Toby against his back, and Keller’s hot tongue searching his mouth, he couldn’t think. He felt overwhelmed with sensation, and he moaned helplessly as he clutched Keller’s shirt in his fists.

Keller broke the kiss and grinned as he reached for Toby, pulling his face up for a kiss. Ryan gasped for air as they pressed against him from both sides, Keller’s thigh between his legs, pressing and rubbing against his balls. He was going to kill that fucking bastard. But his hips bucked into the pressure instinctively, and he cried out as pleasure surged through him. Later. He’d kill Keller later.

Toby pulled away from Keller’s kiss. “God damned son of a bitch,” his whispered, angrily. The sound didn’t carry past the three of them, and Keller just laughed, his eyes bright with passion.

“You know you want me, Toby. You’ve been craving my kiss for months, now. Tell me you haven’t.”

Toby didn’t answer. Without warning he just shoved Keller back a step. Yanking Ryan back around to face him, Toby attacked Ryan’s mouth, their tongues tangling. This time, Ryan gave as good as he got. He sucked at Toby’s tongue, taking control of the kiss.

Pushing Toby against the wall, he slid his thigh between Toby’s. He ran his palms down Toby's sides, then pulled his hips forward so he could snake his hands between the wall and Toby’s ass. Ryan wasn't exactly sure what the fuck Keller thought he was doing, but he knew what Keller wanted, and he'd be damned if he'd just hand Toby over to him.

“Don’t they look hot together, Andy?”

Ryan was surprised to hear Keller's rough voice. It didn’t make him stop moving against Toby, though, even as they broke the kiss to pull much needed air into their lungs. Toby sucked on that spot under Ryan’s ear, the one he’d discovered earlier. Ryan felt something hard pressing against his hip, surprised when he realized it was Toby’s cock.

“I just can’t keep my hands off ‘em.”

Keller stepped up behind Ryan, squeezing his ass with one hand, and reaching for Toby with the other; trying to pull his face around for another kiss. Toby jerked away and turned to Ryan instead, and kissed him again. Ryan tried hard to ignore Keller’s hands as it slipped inside his pants, squeezing his ass through his boxers. When Keller ran one finger along the crack of Ryan’s ass, he moved, trying to avoid that finger. His cock rubbed against Toby’s.

Holy shit. They both moaned loudly. Then Ryan shoved his hips forward, putting more pressure on both their cocks.

Toby jerked his head back and cried out, “Oh god, Ryan!”

That was all it took to make Ryan lose control. He kicked at Toby’s feet with his own, making him spread his legs until Ryan could fit in between. Then he pressed their groins together and started thrusting, grinding his cock against Toby’s, the zippers on their pants adding a rough edge that just increased his arousal. He found himself panting into Toby’s ear.

Keller cursed and jerked his hand out of Ryan’s pants. He grabbed Ryan’s hips, trying to pull him away from Toby, but Ryan was through being pushed and pulled around. He shrugged Keller off, refusing to be moved, but couldn’t stop him from slipping his hand between them. He grasped Ryan’s cock through the cloth of his jeans, putting a barrier between him and Toby.

Ryan didn't let that slow him down; he kept pumping his hips. Keller tightened his hand around Ryan's cock, giving both him and Toby something to grind against. Keller finally captured Toby’s mouth. Their kiss was something fierce, full of clashing teeth, angry and biting.

The pressure of Keller’s cock against his ass made Ryan’s stomach drop, and he was thankful they were still wearing their pants. Even so, he pushed back against it, not admitting to himself why he found that so exciting. The sound of their breathing was harsh in the air, and he could feel Toby's heart pounding against his chest.

Toby was the first one to come, throwing his head back and shouting louder than he should have in the small pod. Ryan could sympathize. Hips pumping wildly into Keller’s hand, Ryan buried his face in Toby’s hot, sweaty neck to muffle his cries.

Keller ground his cock into Ryan’s ass, cursing and gasping. Just when Ryan had decided he might have to take matters into his own hands to finish Keller off, he bit down hard on the nape of Ryan’s neck and came. Ryan jerked, trying to get away, but Keller suddenly shoved him hard into Toby, pushing the air out of them both. Toby latched onto Ryan’s shoulders to keep him from falling.

Keller whispered, “Toby…” into his ear one last time before he moved away. All three of them sighed with relief as they broke apart. Keller collapsed on Andy’s bunk, Ryan grabbed the chair by the desk, and Toby just slid down the wall and sat there, stunned.

Toby wasn't the only one, they were all three stunned. He glanced over at Andy who was currently holding onto the door with white knuckles, mouth gaping. Okay, they were all four stunned. That sure as hell hadn’t gone as planned, but if the bulge stretching Andy’s jeans was anything to go by, it had definitely had the intended results.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Ryan thought he should probably say more, but he’d be damned if he could manage it. He glanced down at the spreading wet spot on his jeans. He guessed he couldn't be expected to actually speak rationally after an experience like that.

He pulled his shirt out of his pants, relieved it wasn't wet, and was long enough to cover the stain. He stood, focused on staying upright, then took a look around at his dazed partners and their shell-shocked target. “I gotta…” He paused for a second to clear his throat. “I need to clean up before I head back to the kitchen.”

Andy blinked, and released his grip on the door, stepping back out of his way. “Right...right. Cool.” His head bobbed like one of those stupid dogs with the wobbly heads. “Yeah, see ya later, man.”

“Later.”

He avoided as many people as possible on the way back to his pod, slipping inside before letting the grin spread across his face. The look on Andy’s face had been priceless. By the time they were through with him, he’d willingly offer up his ass to all three of them. They'd laugh in Schillinger's face as they pragged his baby boy. Oh yeah, Schillinger would regret the day he'd fucked with them.


End file.
